


Danganronpa items/reader

by Gaymer11037 (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gaymer11037
Summary: You get an item from your good friends, but you develop a crush. What happens next? Find out.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata's Orange Juice/Reader, Shuichi's hat/reader, kokichi's panta/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Shuichi's hat/Reader

_Staring at the hat on the back of your room was strangely addictive. For your 18th birthday, your close friend Shuichi Saihara had gifted you his old hat, as he was short of money. He was extremely apologetic about giving you such a pathetic gift, but honestly, it was your favourite gift, even though you had just gotten a new phone. It made you feel giddy, as if you had butterflies in your stomach. You didn't understand why a hat made your feel this way, but it did, and you honestly didn't know how to feel about that._

_You kept on staring at the hat till you couldn't take it anymore. Your fingers crept across the rim of the hat, teasingly stroking it. It moaned and shuddered as you continued the motion. With time, you added your tongue, licking the inside of the hat. It felt so good to listen to it’s noises. The hat moaned at you to stop teasing and hastily, you slammed the cap on top of your head. It was a little tight, but it felt awesome. You moaned at the tight awesome feeling and started to thrust in and out lightly. Within time, you hastened the motions and the hat seemed to like it. In a while, you realized hat-chan had cummed. Thrusting a few more times in you cummed too and panting you flopped on the bed, falling asleep cuddled with hat chan._

  
  
  



	2. Panta / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh u fuck Kokichi's panta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the same as the last one lol

_You had been gifted a Panta bottle by your good friend Kokichi Ouma. After a long night of work, he handed you the bottle in an attempt to cheer you up. You didn't drink it at the time, but you had taken it home. Now, you were_ **thirsty.** _Your fingers crept up to the cap of the bottle, opening it painfully slowly. The bottle shuddered. Just as you were about to open it, you stopped and started to stroke the bottle. Your hand slithered to the edge of the wrapper covering the bottle, peeling it off. Your hands continued stroking as the bottle kept on moaning and struggling. You decided to place your tongue on it, your tongue creating spit all over the bottle. After an hour of licking and stroking, you decide you've had enough of teasing and pull the cap all at once. You place your finger in the bottle, it being a bit tight at the top, but with lots of room at the bottom. It's quite a pleasant experience. Its warm and cosy in there. Pulling out your finger, you start to place your mouth above the bottle and begin to suck. It feels insanely good. The bottle started shaking and suddenly, you feel a grapey taste in your mouth as the bottle unloads inside you._


	3. Hajime's Orange Juice/ Reader

_You grabbed the orange juice you stole from your friend Hajime. You didn't tell him but you were secretly having an affair with the curvy bottle. You stared at it and began feeling it up, your fingers tinging at the touch of the ridges. You began to sport a boner, and you began rubbing the bottle against your dick, moaning with the feeling. But it wasn't enough. You needed that inside your ass NOW. Half hard already, you began to finger yourself quickly, not able to wait. You slowly pushed the bottle in. It hurt a lot since it was so big and your hole was so small. Bit by bit you put it in until it fully fit. You were amazed it even fit and felt dumb from the feeling of being full. Before you know, the orange liquid had spilled into your ass, and you moaned at the feeling. You followed suit and came from just the bottle. You felt content as you stared the bottle._


End file.
